


What comes first, mating or childcare?

by FoxyHeichou



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyHeichou/pseuds/FoxyHeichou
Summary: It started with a change in his temper but turned into his nightmare. For two others however it was the same until noon, before it created their dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s P.O.V.  
(Inspired by, ‘Harry Potter and the Classification Potion,’ by, 'PacifierMouth' and, ‘The Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-a-Baby,' by, 'DeadMockingBirds.')

I stared in shocked horror at the resident Hogwarts mediwitch as she slowly approached me carrying something that I greatly wished wasn't what I thought it was. Sadly, I had guessed right and as she got closer to me, I scrambled off of the infirmary bed screaming, attempting to escape into the hall and further from there. I was stopped within just a few steps by slamming into a hard, upright object that couldn't be a wall because it was too warm to be a wall but also because it moved. It, whatever it was, grabbed my arms and pressed them to my sides tightly as I thrashed and screamed to be let go. I did not, under any circumstance want what Pomfrey was holding anywhere near me! I'm sure you're confused, so I'll explain just how exactly I got into this situation and what exactly it is that Pomfrey is holding. I suppose I should start from the beginning when I woke up.

It was a Tuesday in May that it began, the same day I ended up in the situation in the infirmary. I woke up disoriented. I had forgotten where I was and blindly reached for my wand and glasses, only remembering where I was when I heard and saw a snoring Weasley on my left and a reading Neville on my right. I groaned and stood, intending to grab the clothes I set out every night on the chair beside my bed only to be startled when all that met my hands was wood and my eyes an empty seat. I frowned and brushed it off, assuming maybe I forgot even though I hadn't forgotten since my second year. I would soon find out that I didn't, in fact, forget. Under this assumption I moved to the end of my bed with every intention of opening the trunk at the foot of my bed, only to find the entire thing missing. I looked around, maybe it had been moved.

That's when I heard the giggling and turned to see Seamus and Dean sitting on a single bed and laughing. I frowned and crossed my arms over my night shirt-clad chest. "Where is my trunk and where are my clothes?" They only laughed harder and I began to get irritated. Was it too much to ask for clothes to start a day of final exams and preparation for graduation? I certainly didn't think so. The two who apparently were the source of this situation only continued to laugh and my irritation only continued to grow. I would normally probably laugh with them but this time I didn't, I didn't think much of it then but it sort of makes sense to me now. Anyway, soon enough my irritation continued to grow and I blew up. I threw a tantrum worthy of a spoiled three-year-old only child, in other words, I threw a Malfoy worthy tantrum.

My magic exploded around me and Seamus and dean stared at me shocked before scrambling to get me my belongs apologizing profusely as things blew up and tears streaked down my enraged, fitful face. When I finally got my stuff back I began to calm down but sulked throughout the day. Things like this happened multiple times throughout the day, small things that I wanted or frustrated me, I even had a conniption fit when Ron merely commented on the red puffiness around my eyes, only making the puffiness worse in the end. The worst happened in potions, however. This would be my last class in potions, we would be taking our exam today and then I would graduate and be free to do as I wished. 

It began when Hermione kept on raising her hand and hitting me on accident, I'd had enough when she hit me in the face for the third time, not even shooting a quick, 'sorry, Harry.' My way before waving her hand around frantically as Snape explained just what exactly we were to be doing today. That's when I absolutely blew up. I exploded. "Bloody hell Hermione just put your fucking hand down! Nobody fucking cares about whether or not the fucking potion needs to be put in a stasis at any point in the time of our exam! It's obviously fucking not going to happen considering the potion takes two hours to make with intervals between time multiplying and adding to make exactly one-hundred-twenty minutes! I thought you were smart, it's simple math! No one cares and it's pointless to ask so just shut the bloody fuck up!" As you can see, it was bad. I ended up standing through my explosion and plopped down into my seat, crossing my arms and huffing. The room was silent.

"Mr. Potter, I have reason to believe that you should come with me to see madame Pomfrey, immediately." You could hear the air whip as everyone turned their eyes from my brooding face to professor Snape who was wide-eyed and cautiously approaching me. Even my eyes were on him, transfixed. I stood and turned, storming out of the room and heading towards the infirmary, the quick click of Snape's shoes behind me as I stomped my way to our destination. I slowed when Snape began speaking, starting with a question. "You will be eighteen this year Potter and due to that little incident I would say you haven't been classified yet if you even know what that is." Classified? What the hell? Is all that ran through my head as we approached the infirmary. I voiced my thoughts.

"Classified? Why do I need to be classified?" Snape sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. We had slowed to a halt in the hall, mere meters from the infirmary.

"Yes, classified. There aren't just two genders Mr. potter. There are seven. Alpha, Omega, Beta, Human, Guardian, Little and Neutral. I myself am an Alpha, one of the more common. The Alpha and Omega are quite common, almost everyone is either one of those two. Seldom are Human or Neutral, even less are guardians and littles, more so than those are mixed genders or when someone is more than one gender. For instance, Draco is a guardian and an alpha, however, same as his father but his mother was neutral. Your parents were Alpha and Omega. I have no clue what you'll be however since your Grandmother on your father's side was a little." I stared at him, not quite getting it. 

"What do these classifications mean?" He looked shocked that he hadn't explained that just yet.

"Alphas and Omegas have lupine-like traits and go throughs mating cycles, Humans, betas, and Neutrals carry on as you have for the last seventeen near eighteen years and Guardians and Littles hold Parent-child relationships respectively. Although occasionally those relationships become sexual. Very rarely, though." I think I was starting to grasp it and began walking towards the infirmary again, talking as I went.

"So, I think I get the types of classification and what they are, but how do I go about getting classified?" I heard Snape's step falter and looked back seeing his frustrated face.

"It will be a potion, depending on what color you glow, we will know what classification you are. Immediately following we will provide you with all and any accommodations needed for that classification. The colors are; Black for Alpha. Gold for Omega. White for Human. Grey for Neutral. Purple for Guardian and blue for Little." I was nodding along with him as I opened the infirmary door to step inside. Honestly, while I was still frustrated with everything, I was also intrigued by what he was saying. I had no idea these things even existed! I was a bit more curious about one thing however, my answer was given before I could ask for it. "Littles and Guardians are the ones who really need the accommodations. Littles need to be paired with a Guardian as soon as possible, especially if their mindset is of a younger little. What I mean by that, if you are a little your mind shifts to the mind of anyone from a year to fifteen years old, guardians take care of them. Say you were a little of about two years old, you would need nappies no? Toys and a crib, high chairs to fit your size. In the muggle world, it's called,'age play.' It's more common to be a little if you were abused when you were younger or forced to grow up too fast for your mind to enjoy the time being cared for and nurtured. Madame Pomfrey will provide you with anything you need and I will provide you with your potion, into the infirmary now, please. I still have classes to teach." I blinked at him and sheepishly shuffled into the infirmary, immediately taking a seat on the bed that had been designated mine in my first year.

"Oh boy, what have you done now Mr. Potter. I rather not see you in the infirmary as often as I do-Professor Snape! Oh, I didn't see you, what did he do?" I chuckled and sat criss-cross applesauce on the bed, pulling my legs up and removing my shoes. Snape just stared at us for a moment before sighing and pulling a potion out of his robes.

"He needs classified Poppy, He threw a fit in potions and is obviously frustrated, has been all day." Madame Pomfrey 'ahh'd' and took the potion from Snape's outheld hand, approaching me and pouring it into a glass before adding a few drops of some other mixture I was unaware of. I winced as the smell hit me when she thrust it towards my face for me to drink. I swiftly gulped it down, gagging and retching over the bed moments afterward. It tasted worse than skelegrow! I thought that was impossible! Apparently not. I looked up when Madame Pomfrey gasped seeing an extremely light blue surrounding my body, it kept on flashing back and forth between the light baby blue it was and a shimmery gold before settling on a half and half division between the two colors. I gasped as well and quickly stood only to stumble and have to grip onto the bed. For whatever reason, my motor skills were extremely slow. I did feel some sort of peace however, I was no longer frustrated and irritable. More so playful and almost fitful.

"Mr. potter, you're a little, a very young one at that, and an omega. If you follow me I'll let you choose a few objects for your entertainment." Madame Pomfrey broke me from my thoughts and I finally grasped just what was happening. I was a little. I just couldn't be normal, could I? Then another thought hit me, diapers. My eyes widened but I obediently followed the mediwitch into a back room, sighing in relief at the sight of plush toys and blankets. No diapers then, at least not right now. I tuned into the words that were being said next to me. "Go ahead and choose a toy and blanket, Mr. Potter. Take any you like." I stared at the mediwitch oddly. She wanted me to pick a toy? In my mind, I knew it was childish but the thought was also appealing. A voice cut through my thoughts before they ventured too far, however.

"Sometime today Mr. Potter, we still need to set you up with a guardian, at least for the time being. I would like to suggest Draco since as far as I know he is the only guardian in the school." I blinked at him and turned to face all of the plush items in the room, taking a few tentative steps forward while looking around. My eyes caught on a stuffed elephant a light fuzzy gray. It caught my eye and I was transfixed. It's stuffed snout was long enough to nearly touch the shelf it was on and its ears were floppy and hung down loosely, I was in love with it. Forgetting the other presences in the room I stepped forward and softly ran my hand over its fuzzy hide, grinning before grabbing it and pulling it off the shelf. That's when a soft looking violet blanket was spotted from the corner of my eye and I turned, swiftly grabbing it without a second thought. I rubbed it against my face, marveling at the smooth silky feel of it. I loved it.

My time marveling at my new possessions was broken shortly as a cough came from the door of the room, I jumped and whipped around, swiftly hiding the items behind my back. Reflex from when I was younger and I was afraid of my uncle finding something I wanted to keep. These items were mine and I'd be damned to give them up. I blushed furiously as I realized just who was standing at the door and just what was going through my head. I looked down, shuffling my feet nervously. "Mr. Potter, if you have chosen your items we may move on to what else we need to provide you with. If you'll follow me." I followed Madame Pomfrey out of the door and into a different room. I blushed furiously when I saw what exactly was in there. Dildos ranging in size and shape, length, girth and the like along with things like anal beads, butt plugs, cock rings. Oddly, at the sight, I was somehow calm and eager, not in any way upset or anxious. Maybe a bit embarrassed, but eager all the same.

"You can choose any three Mr. Potter. Choose wisely because they will always be in effect while you have them." I gulped and glanced between the two figures at the door and the lined walls before hesitantly making my way towards the cock rings, specifically the ones with built in vibrators on them. I ran my eyes over them before choosing a Slytherin green one with a vibrator that not only worked on the base of your cock but also your perineum. With the cock ring in hand, I moved towards the anal beads, choosing a red one with a set of four beads, the largest being bigger than my fist. I blushed, feeling the eyes of Snape and Pomfrey on me before moving on.

My next and final stop was at a range of pretty thick and somewhat long dildos. From the selection, I chose a blue one with pronounced gel-like veins and the like. With all items in hand, I turned, hiding the more personal ones behind my back, and made my way towards the two grown wizards waiting for me. I followed them out into the main room, standing awkwardly as they spoke quietly. "Mr. Potter, if you would please sit back down on the bed, I'll go get Draco while Madame Pomfrey suits you up with a nappy." Snape spun and left. My eyes widened and I looked at Madame Pomfrey. I did not want this.

So now you're caught up with where I currently am. Slamming into what couldn't be a wall but surely felt like one. My arms were restricted and I was forcefully picked up and laid on a bed, still screaming and kicking as Madame Pomfrey kept on getting closer. I didn't hear the voices telling me to stop, I was too hysteric at this point. I was not a child! I was not going to wet myself and I wouldn't need a diaper! Soon enough, however, whatever was holding me said something and everything went black as my thoughts drifted away.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s P.O.V.  
(Inspired by, ‘Harry Potter and the Classification Potion,’ by, 'PacifierMouth' and, ‘The Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-a-Baby,' by, 'DeadMockingBirds.')

In my last entry we ended where I blacked out, because of that, we'll begin where I woke up in this entry and from here forward we should be following along as it's happening, no more background, at least not as far as I'm aware of. Anyhow, I woke up to a very bright room with voices. It was obvious I was in the infirmary. Considering how often I found myself staring at that ceiling, I would know it anywhere. I was still tired and dazed from just waking up and didn't think to tune into the conversation happening close by, instead choosing to groan and attempt to sit up. Freezing at the sound of a crinkle and the startling realization that there was something on my hips that was heavy and padded. No, no way. Please god no.

I looked down, my worst fears coming true. I was wearing a nappy. Surprisingly, it wasn't that uncomfortable. I still blushed to the shade of Ron's hair and screeched bloody murder. I was not happy. Not in the least. I reached down, attempting to undo the tapes at the sides. They wouldn't release. I tried harder, I made no progress instead managing to scratch up my hips with my bitten nails to the point that I was bleeding. I started sobbing hysterically, still attempting to undo the stupid tapes. What happened next still didn't stop me, but a thought of terror ran through my head. Aunt Petunia was gonna kill me if she found me in one of Dudley's diapers. I'm not even kidding. By the time I was a year and a half old I was potty trained to hold it and only go once a day, in the evening, outside in the woods. Aunt Petunia hated having to touch me and who was I to argue? I was just a freak.

I continued to furiously scratch and pull on the tapes that would not release, tears streaming down my face and sobs wracking my body. I was brought out of my hysterics when strong, pale hands grabbed my wrists and forced them away from my hips. Doesn't mean I didn't kick and scream and bite. I did calm down at some point, however. I stopped kicking at the body forcing me to lay back and just lay still, sobbing with my eyes closed. This time, as I calmed down, I listened in to the voices around me, ignoring the stinging in my hips where the bleeding scratches were. "He's starting to calm down now, but don't release his wrists just yet, not until we know why it is he reacted that way. Severus, cast legilimens on him, the thought and/or memory that put him into the panic should still be fairly close to the front of his mind. Be careful, though. Draco, you may want to crawl behind him and hold him like that. I'll see if he injured himself in any way." I sobbed more. Legilimens hurt, especially Snape's and I didn't want him to find out about the Dursleys. The only person I'd ever told was Dumbledore and he just forced me to go back there every year. I hated it.

I felt a warm body shift me around before settling behind me and lifting me into their lap. I assumed this was Draco and a fleeting thought passed through my mind asking why he wasn't laughing and taunting me. I didn't question further though and screeched as my mind was forcefully broken into. I was still too far into hysterics to put up any mind barriers and push the invading presence out. I'm sure they saw everything. From the beatings to the starvation, the physical, mental and sometimes even sexual abuse. The fear of relationships and men. Harry hunting and Voldemort. I Knew they saw everything, I saw it too, flashing behind my eyes as I screeched and sobbed. It was horrible. Draco held me tighter as I began to thrash. In an effort to cause pain somewhere other than my mind I bit down on my tongue until it was gushing blood and the blood was running down my chin.

Eventually, it stopped and I slumped back into Draco, still sobbing and shaking. "Oh dear, Poppy this child has been through more than we could ever imagine. I'm not one to regret any decisions but I sincerely regret ever treating him the way I did, no wonder he's a little." There was silence before the body behind me spoke, I knew it was Draco but finalized my decision when I heard his voice.

"What happened Sev? First, I want to know what the thought that brought this on was, and then I want to know everything else, and I mean everything." I winced and whimpered. The ridicule would get worse once they knew and Draco would tell the whole school and everyone would hate me. I didn't want them to know, not anyone. This was horrible. I couldn't speak, though, for the pain in my tongue and therefore couldn't protest when Snape lay everything out in the open. Everything.

At some point, through his explanation, I had stopped sobbing so much and now sat up with tears running silently down my face. I was staring at my lap and picking at a loose thread at the bottom of the cotton shirt I was wearing. I had never felt such utter shame as I did now because now they knew. They knew everything that had ever happened to me and the thought was horrifying. Terrifying really. I flinched when a hand came into view but it only paused before slowly coming up to wipe away my tears with a tissue. Holding the tissue over my nose they instructed me to blow and I did. The sound made me wince. "Harry, it's okay, no one's going to make fun of you or hurt you, you're safe here. Do you know who I am?" I didn't respond to the first comment when Draco began to speak and merely nodded when he asked his question. Snape spoke next.

"Draco, you can take him down to your rooms and explain everything to him there. You don't need to come to dinner. I'll check on you two later." I felt Draco nod from the small shift in the air next to my head. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted into somebody's arms, Draco's I presumed at the time and I meeped before instinctually wrapping my arms and legs around him, not letting go, afraid of falling even though it wasn't that far to fall. I could feel as we moved but didn't open my eyes or keep track of how long we were walking, instead choosing to bury my face into the neck in front of me, ignoring the world around me. I heard as we entered the door, still not looking up, however. I only did look up when we sat on a couch and I was placed into a position of straddling Draco.

Draco and I had gotten over our differences a while ago and now got along quite nicely. It didn't mean I was okay with this off the bat, however. "Harry, look at me please," I complied with the request, slowly lifting my head but not looking into his eyes."Do you understand what's happening?" I shook my head negatively, didn't he know that already? "Very well. I don't know if you're aware, but I'm a guardian. It is a guardians job to take on a little and protect them, care for them as a parent would. Sometimes these relationships are sexual, sometimes not. I want to be your guardian Harry, will you let me? At least give it a try?" I hesitantly nodded my head before hearing a soft sigh. "Harry, I don't want you to force yourself to do anything your instincts and body say otherwise too. If you want to play with a toy, you play with a toy. Whatever your instincts tell you to do, I want you to follow them. If not everywhere, at least in these rooms, no matter who's here or what's happening. I want you to be what you need to be, I will take care of you. Do you understand me, Harry? I need you to trust me." I gulped and nodded before quickly burying my head into Draco's shoulder, a grin forming on my face. "One more thing Harry, while I am your guardian I wish for you to call me Daddy. Use your voice to confirm you understand everything I've said so far." I almost giggled at Draco-no, Daddy's request but held back, responding as he wished.

"Yes, Daddy. I understand." I quickly realized I liked calling him daddy, it was relieving and I let out a sigh before snapping up, eyes wide. I didn't have my elephant or blanket, or the other items. Where had I left them? I looked around quickly, tears building in my eyes as I didn't see them anywhere. How could I just leave my new friend like that? And my toys! I was a horrible little! I hadn't even given my elephant a name yet! Apparently, Daddy noticed my panic and attempted to calm me.

"What's wrong baby? What's wrong? What are you looking for? Please don't cry, baby." I hiccuped a sob and clenched my fist into the shirt of my guardian.

"My el'phant Daddy. Where my el'phant and b-blanket? A-and the o-other things t-too?" A dawning realization crossed Draco's face before he grinned and reached into his pocket. I gasped and grabbed at what he pulled out.

"You couldn't mean this elephant, blanket and 'other things', could you baby?" My eyes were wide and my tears immediately stopped as soon as I saw the plush gray elephant, purple blanket, and toys I was increasingly excited to use. My Daddy had grabbed them for me! What a good Daddy! I giggled and reached for the items, whining as I was only handed the elephant and blanket, cuddling them to my face and chest none the less as I finally got my hands on them before flopping into Daddy's chest and shivering. My legs and arms were bare. I was only in a thin shirt and nappy. I still wasn't happy about the latter asset and whined as goose bumps appeared. Rubbing the soft blanket on my arms I cuddled deeper into Draco only to whine as he stood, carrying me to a door I hadn't noticed earlier. "The 'toys' you chose, I have to help you play with so I'm ging to hang on to these until I change your diaper which won't be long from now baby. Another matter pertaining to these toys is that I'm an Alpha and your an Omega. That's why you need these toys. I don't know if I'll end up being your alpha or not, only time will tell but I'll admit I'd like to be. Until then, you'll have to use these toys baby." I nodded against his chest and looked around the room we had just entered.

The door led into a room that held all the essentials for a small baby. A crib, changing table, wardrobe, rocking chair and even toys. Everything was sized for an adult however and I gulped, hiding my face in Daddy's neck. While I was a bit overwhelmed, I was also quite glad that my daddy was so capable. I looked up a bit as we kept walking and realized we were headed towards the wardrobe. "Let's get you changed baby so you can stay warm." I snuggled into Draco even more as he chuckled and opened the wardrobe. I didn't pay attention until we had walked elsewhere in the room and I was lifted from Daddy's chest and carefully pulled away unexpectedly. I started and gawked at him offended. How dare he? My thoughts were silenced as I was placed on my back on a table of sorts, but it was softer. I attempted to sit up, confused, only for Draco to gently push me back down. I huffed and tried again, only to be shot down again. "Stay still Harry, I need to change you and get you dressed." I paled and started thrashing as I realized what exactly he was saying. He was going to change my nappy.

"NO! No nappy! I don't want it!" My protests came out childish and whiny unintentionally. Draco pushed me down holding me still with one hand as he undid the tapes on the sides of the nappy. I thrashed more. I couldn't let him see! At some point when I was asleep earlier, I had wet myself. I was utterly ashamed. I let out a sob as I struggled harder and harder. Attempting to escape Draco's grip.

"Stop it, Harry! Daddy needs to change you. It's okay, Daddy's not gonna laugh or make fun of you. Daddy is just taking care of your needs baby, let daddy take care of you, cause daddy wants to take care of you. Okay, baby?" I began to calm down slightly. I could trust daddy after all, right? What daddy said was true, daddy would never lie to me. Not to mention my butt and genitalia were getting really itchy and I wanted the dumb padded thing off. I nodded my head and calmed down to where I was only hiccuping as daddy undid the nappy. He 'tsked' when he removed it, I was unsure at what but cried out at the stinging pain there was when daddy started wiping me down. It wasn't supposed to hurt! I voiced my opinion on this.

"No! D-daddy 'urts! No!" I started wiggling and my sobs picked up again. I barely heard Daddy shushing me and my sobs picked up, only slowing when the pain diminished to a dull throb. I was still hiccuping and my face was red, however.

"It's okay baby, Daddy's sorry he had to do that but we don't want your nappy rash to get any worse. It's okay. Daddy's got you." As I calmed down Daddy finished wiping me down, oddly enough he didn't immediately put on a new nappy instead, pulling out a bottle of a clear liquid, the Slytherin green cock ring, and anal beads first. He opened the cap to the bottle and spread it around my ass while holding my legs up before grabbing the anal beads next, gently beginning to push the first one in. It moved past the sphincter there with a quiet pop and I let out a gasp and groan, the odd stretch felt surprisingly good and I wiggled a bit, moaning and huffing as the smallest bead of four shifted inside me. Daddy chuckled before beginning to work the next bead in, followed by the next one and then the last one. I repeated my actions with the first one each time a new one entered me and by the time daddy was done I was hard and panting. He grabbed the vibrating cock ring, shuffling it onto my aching member, situating it perfectly before turning it on. I gasped, crying out before keening and wiggling around a lot. Daddy held my hips still before applying a cream and baby powder followed by taping a new nappy onto me. 

My hiccups had become gasping breaths and my face was sticky from earlier tears that had stopped flowing a while ago. I was exhausted, however. I tried to sit up and see what was happening when something soft was slipped over my legs before I was lifted off the table to stand so Daddy could pull the soft thing over my arms and zip it up. As I was stood I groaned again as the beads shifted inside me to conform to the new position. I looked down and gasped before grinning at what I saw. I was dressed in soft Footies with a tan background with little gray elephants on them. I felt Daddy lift me and latched on to him with my arms and legs, groaning again. He supported me with a hand under me on my bum, I'll admit I wiggled a bit, and the other on my back.

"Daddy's very proud of you for doing that baby, your a very good boy. Now daddy can see that your tired baby so he's gonna rock you to sleep. First Daddy has a little gift for you though." I nodded and blinked at him as he spoke, grinning slightly when he claimed to have a gift for me. We didn't go far but Daddy walked to a dresser next to the changing table and reached into a drawer, pulling out something I couldn't see. I sulked in a very manly way when I discovered this. Glaring when Daddy chuckled. "Don't be like that baby. Here, this is your gift." I blinked at the small tan thing in front of me. It was a pacifier. Oddly this didn't freak me out as much as I thought it would. It actually looked pretty nice, I wanted it.

I unlatched one of my hands from Daddy's neck, trusting him to hold me and reached to grab it but before I could Daddy pressed it against my lips and it popped into my mouth. I instinctually began sucking on the small object. It was extremely soothing and I laid my head on Daddy's shoulder as he began swaying and humming to me. I followed Daddy's wishes and decided not to fight anything my body wanted. I succumbed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fiction- HP  
Drarry 12FoxyHeichou12  
Classification(Infantilism)  
Harry’s P.O.V.  
(Inspired by, ‘Harry Potter and the Classification Potion,’ by, 'PacifierMouth' and, ‘The Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-a-Baby,' by, 'DeadMockingBirds.')

I didn't know what time it was or where I was for that matter when I woke up. The room was dark with a soft glow, originating from a small light in the center of the room. I sat up and clutched at the soft blanket I had over my legs. My pacifier was still in my mouth and my elephant was to my left. I looked around the dim room and realized I was alone except for my elephant and blanket. Come to think of it, I still needed to give my elephant friend a name. The only problem, what to name him? I grabbed the elephant plushie and stared at it for a moment before speaking a single word around my pacifier.

"Luc'fer." It sounded odd to me but I knew what it was and that's all that mattered. It was Lucifer, my new best friend. I could confide everything in him. I giggled and began blabbering nonsense and rambling on about random stories and adventures I had gone on to my new friend. I only stopped when a light was turned on and I heard a chuckle. I turned to face the noise and grinned behind the object still in my mouth, calling out a warbled 'daddy' behind my pacifier and attempting to stand up from my sitting position. Keyword; attempt. I fell flat on my butt every time I began to stand up, wobbling on the plush mattress below me. The first time I fell I gasped, just noticing the anal beads and cock ring still in and on me, I had grown accustomed to them as I slept. I tried to stand again only to fall, again. I didn't like it one bit and let out a frustrated whine, growling at the soft padding underneath me.

"It's okay baby, let Daddy help you. I need to take the toys for a while so you can go potty before I check your nappy again." I groaned and whined as I required assistance to get out of the crib but gladly took the chance to be in contact with my very capable Daddy. Yes, he was very capable. What a good Daddy. I decided to voice my thoughts but only got laughs in return and a short, "Only for you baby." I grinned at that but protested as my Footies were unzipped and pulled off before being laid on the changing table. I didn't quite fight like I did last time but I definitely was not too happy about it. It went by faster than I expected however and soon enough I was being stood up to be redressed in the footies I'd had on earlier, albeit I felt a bit empty.

"What do you say we go into the kitchen for dinner and then play a little before bath time and bed baby? Sound like a plan?" I giggled and nodded along with what my Daddy was saying. My Daddy was smart and any plan he made was the best plan! At least, to me. I held my arms up to my Daddy, even though I was only about a foot and a half shorter than him, I looked up to him like he was five feet taller than me, in hopes of being carried to the kitchen. My wishes were granted and I was set onto my Daddy's hip, my arms and legs wound around him, holding on tight as we walked out of my new nursery. It opened into a small hallway and from there a living room with a small kitchen attached. In the kitchen was an island with barstools, a small table for four and a highchair close to the table. I presumed the highchair was mine and laid my head on my Daddy's shoulder, not really wanting to let go of him. I didn't want to let go.

"What do you want to eat? Apricots, walnuts, apples, cheese, carrots, pears or oranges?" Daddy walked towards the highchair and as he did so he began speaking, I listened raptly but also made sure that there was no possible way I was gonna be distracted and put down, no, my Daddy would hold me. I wanted him to hold me. Aunt petunia and Uncle Vernon would never hold me like this, I loved it. It was my new favorite thing, at least so far. When he finished he attempted to pry me away from his body but I whined and held fast. This was my Daddy! Only he could hold me and I wanted him to hold me! "Come on Harry, it's time to eat, let go of Daddy so I can feed you." I merely whined again and gripped tighter. I didn't notice the wince my Daddy gave as my nails dug into his shoulders and neck.

"Harry, let go. That is final and your last warning. If you do not let go by the time I reach three you will be punished." I didn't truly grasp what he was saying. Didn't he know I just wanted him to hold me? Why wouldn't my daddy hold me? "One...Two...Three. That's it, Harry. Let. Go. Now." I whimpered and slowly released my hands from my daddy's shoulders. He didn't sound happy and that wasn't good, daddy needed to be happy! How else could Harry be happy? Then again, why couldn't daddy just hold Harry? "You've got into trouble now." Daddy held me away from his body as he moved away from the kitchen and towards the living room, I was confused. Didn't daddy want to put me in the high chair? What were we doing? My thoughts were silenced as Daddy sat on the couch and moved me so I was stomach down over his lap.

Everything in me froze. No, Daddy wouldn't. Would he? I didn't think so. Why would he? But what was this? He surely wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do. He was, though. I went limp over him as his hand struck the backs of my thighs through my footies. They were right. I was a worthless freak, no one could love me. I was an idiot to think someone could. It was four more swats to my thighs before I was stood up and turned to face the sitting form of my caretaker. My eyes were blurry and something warm was moving down my cheeks. I didn't give much thought to it. My face was blank and so were my eyes. I stared at nothing, unblinking while the figure in front of me spoke. I simply did as they directed my body to do without ever truly taking in the words. I was an unlovable freak. Nobody or thing could ever care for me, I was useless. What could I possibly offer them in return?

I only focused in when something was consistently being waved in front of me and my name was being called. I blinked and faced the being. Listening to it this time. I recognized it as my Daddy, no, my caretaker, Draco. He looked worried for some reason. "Harry? Harry, look at me. What's wrong? Harry! Come on what's wrong? It was five swats and a few minutes in the corner. It's not that big. Come on Harry. Harry." I looked at Draco before blinking a few times to clear my eyes.

"I'm fine, Draco. I'm fine." My voice sounded hollow, even to my own ears. I saw him frown before he picked me up. My legs rested on his hip but didn't latch around him and my arms didn't latch onto his neck. A freak like me didn't deserve the pleasure of that contact. Draco's face grew even more worried. He carried me over to the couch and immediately sat down, holding me on his lap when I moved to get to the floor.

"Harry, what's wrong? What happened?" I swallowed but decided to answer truthfully.

"I just figured out they were right. No one could care for an ungrateful, unlovable, bratty freak like me. Not even you." I heard a gasp and my face was pulled up by Draco.

"That's not true baby, I care for you so much it hurts! I care so much I could call it love! Whatever your horrible relatives said to you baby, they were wrong. I'm sorry I punished you the way that I did, I didn't think about the repercussions, but I never meant this. I just need you to realize that when I try to put you down so that I can fulfill other tasks, you need to let go and let me put you down. Do you wanna tell me why you wouldn't let me put you down?" I started crying again, but not in fear this time, no, this time it was with relief. When I quieted my hiccups I buried my head into Draco- Daddy's chest and whispered my response. "What was that baby? I can't hear you when you're speaking into my chest." Of course not, silly me.

"I said, I just wanted you to hold me, and not let go." I heard Daddy sigh before he pulled me close and began rubbing circles into my back. It was extremely relaxing and even though I had woken up not long ago, I felt myself dozing slightly on my Daddy's chest. I jerked when a knock sounded on the door, whining as my sleep was interrupted. I was not happy with this. Daddy sighed and stood, carrying me with him to the door. I hid my face in his chest and neck when he opened the door, not wanting to know who it was, even though I was upset with whoever it was.

"Draco, I see he's taken to it much better than expected. Has he eaten yet?" The voice was familiar and I groaned at the realization of who it was, squirming to try and get down, my promise to Daddy earlier completely slipping my mind. Daddy's grip only tightened around me however and I whined, pushing at his chest and kicking my feet. "Maybe not as well as I thought then... Harry, you can act as you wish around me, I won't judge you or share anything of what happens while I'm with you." I didn't believe him in the least and continued to squirm, attempting to get down and actually walk.

"No, he hasn't eaten, I was just about to fed him but then he wouldn't let go of me so I gave him five swats and he zoned out and freaked out. I calmed him down and he was just about to fall asleep before you got here. Harry, stop squirming. Now that you're awake anyways, you can eat. The same options as earlier are available, which do you want?" I simply continued to whine and began to openly cry as I thrashed to get down. I didn't like Snape, he hated me and I was positive if he saw me like this he would force me back to the Dursley's and I'd be back in the cupboard. I'd forget my name and be fed the minimum to keep me alive and eventually they'd forget about me and I'd die in the cupboard and I wouldn't have Lucifer or my blanket. My sobs turned into hiccups and breathing got harder.

"Draco, may I attempt to calm him down?" Some nagging voice in my head recognized the voice but I ignored it, just wanting down. I was pulled away from daddy's chest only to be handed to someone else, I already wasn't happy but when I realized it was Snape only seconds later I let out an ear piercing, wailing screech and only thrashed more. I was kicking and clawing, inflicting small wounds with my bitten nails. I heard a grunt and was pulled into a chest, arms resting on the back f my thighs and back. I wailed even more, my screeches unrelenting. A voice was next to my ear, I only slightly registered what it was saying, recognizing a spell before my mind was prodded and poked at. When the odd, almost painful feeling relented I heard a sigh and then a calming voice.

"I'm not taking you to the Dursley's. They are unfit for childcare. I'm not going to berate you or laugh at you and I won't speak of anything that you do to anyone unless you give me explicit permission to tell them and/or talk to them. Most of all, however, Harry. I don't hate you. I treated you the way I did because I knew that Voldemort would come back and I didn't want to be killed, I made a promise to Lily and intended to keep it. That promise was to protect you. I want you to just be yourself and not worry about repercussions when you're around me. Do you understand me, Harry?" My sobs had calmed and my tears had stopped but I still hiccuped every now and then. I was rubbing my face in Snape's surprisingly soft robes and nodding in response to the question at the end of his short speech, clinging onto him and believing him now even if I would never have before. "Draco, I suggest giving him cinnamon apple and apricot with a warm bottle of strawberry milk. it was his favorite before his parents passed." I was handed back to my daddy and I snuggled into him, keeping one eye on snape as he walked to the living room.

"Alright baby, let's get you fed and cleaned so that you can play for a bit before going to bed." I nodded against my Daddy and my hiccups slowly stopped and turned into rough breathing as my daddy walked around, preparing my dinner while holding me all the same. I watched with rapt attention. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I originally thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiction- HP  
Drarry 12FoxyHeichou12  
Classification(Infantilism)  
Harry’s P.O.V.  
(Inspired by, ‘Harry Potter and the Classification Potion,’ by, 'PacifierMouth' and, ‘The Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-a-Baby,' by, 'DeadMockingBirds.')

The highchair was actually surprisingly comfortable, it wasn't ideal because I would still prefer my Daddy, and maybe Snape, but it was tolerable. Not to mention the cinnamon apple, apricots and strawberry milk were divine! They were the best thing I've ever had, I wanted more but Daddy was too busy talking to Snape to acknowledge me. I had decided to sit and wait. But that was probably around twenty minutes ago and I was bored, tired and hungry. Not to mention sticky! how did I ever work a spoon in the past?I was just about ready to throw a fit when Snape turned to look at me and paused his conversation.

"I believe he's still hungry Draco. Do you mind if I feed him?" Snape feeding me? So he was getting my food right? As long as someone did, I didn't care who it was! I just wanted more of what I'd had. It was delicious! I grinned and kicked my feet, wiggling in my seat as Snape stood and walked to the fridge to get my food. I was shocked however when he sat in front of me and held a spoon to my lips, a spoon with my apples on it. I was confused, all he had to do was grab the food for me. Why was he doing this extra? I tilted my head and looked at Snape. When I looked at him however and saw the expectant expression on his face I complied and opened my mouth, chomping down on the spoon when he fed me, sucking the apples off of it.

I stared at him as he continued to feed me, occasionally talking to Daddy. I kinda wanted to call him Papa for whatever reason. Uncle would've probably been more appropriate but I didn't think of that at the time and as soon as he turned to talk to Draco, holding the spoon a bit too far from my mouth, I screamed out, not happy that he stopped feeding me. "Papa! Food!" Snape whipped around so fast I giggled, momentarily forgetting why I shouted. Instead of choosing to open my mouth, expecting food. I was disappointed when I didn't get it, however.

"What, did you call me?" His voice was almost a whisper and I frowned, upset, afraid I had upset him. I reached a hand out for the spoon, glancing between it and Papa's face.

"Papa?" My word was said as a question, not much in response to what he had asked but instead more so in question as to why he stopped feeding me and if he was upset with me. He blinked a few times before scooping some apples and beginning to feed me again. He was staring at me in wonder this time, however. Eventually, as he went to feed me, I pushed the spoon away and instead reached for the lukewarm bottle of strawberry milk just out of reach of my hands. Papa noticed immediately and picked me up, wiping off my face and hands first of course, before also picking up the bottle and walking to the chair he was previously occupying. He situated me in his lap so that I could drink the bottle but when I latched on, I was a bit surprised to feel a soft patting at my bum but hummed around the nipple in my mouth, dozing off as I drank.

Eventually, I was sucking air and the bottle was taken and I was shifted so that Papa could pat my back and I found myself burping before Papa carried me into the hall and then a door I hadn't been in yet. I found out it was the bathroom and sleepily oohed as with a swish of his wand Papa filled the tub with warm water and toys. It was when Papa was helping me undress that Daddy walked in. I grinned at him and squealed, attempting to run to him only to find that I ended up tripping as I still had footies at my ankles. My chin hit the floor and I felt a sharp pain and then registered the sight of blood. My eyes widened and I blinked once before wailing. A quick set of hands grabbed me and lifted me up, tilting my head back to look at my chin. a different set of hands wiped my tears and I heard as a spell was cast and then the tingle of my skin stitching back together. The pain dissipated and my tears and sobs slowed before stopping. I blinked my eyes to see Daddy and Papa looking at me worriedly, they sighed when I sniffled and rubbed at my eyes before making grabby hands at them.

Daddy was the one that approached me and he lifted me up while Papa pulled off my footies before laying me across a changing table to remove my diaper and wipe me down before lifting me again, stark naked, to carry me to the tub where he gently lowered me into the water, helping me sit down before he handed me a small floating turtle and water spitting elephant. I giggled at the toys before beginning to splash them, occasionally looking at Daddy and Papa as they watched and silently conversed. Eventually, however, Daddy began to wash me, I didn't complain however until I was lifted from the water, not wanting to leave it. Papa saw my frustration and reached out to rub my back with a towel that had a hood with an elephant nose and ears on it. I was surprised when he tickled me however once I was dry. I squealed and giggled, wiggling in my Daddy's grip.

I was carried to my Nursery where daddy laid me out on the changing table to put a new diaper on me, first replacing the toys he had taken out earlier with the same process. Daddy, however, went over to the wardrobe holding pajamas. He grabbed a soft blue pair of button up footies with clouds and snitches screaming across them to dress me in. When I was finally clothed, a pacifier was clipped to the collar and placed in my mouth. I immediately began sucking on it, the rhythm soothing. I was lifted by Daddy and placed in my crib, a blanket being pulled over me. He kissed my head and Papa followed him by kissing my nose before they both walked out. I slowly faded into sleep. I could get used to this.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Draco's P.O.V.

As we left Harry's room, I softly closed the door, leaving but a crack in it before turning to follow Severus into my living room. "How's it feel, Papa?" I smirked as I teased him about his new title.

"Actually, not that bad, Daddy. You know, most children only use those titles when they're extremely comfortable with the person they're staying with and/or is caring for them." He had been looking at my eyes but flushed and looked away before continuing, "They also use those terms when they have two parents. Most parents are in relationships." My eyebrows furrowed as Severus spoke. His cheeks were flushed and he wasn't looking right at me, instead purposely avoiding my gaze. My eyes widened as I caught onto what he was saying before I smirked in a sultry way and steadily approached him, softly pressing against his chin to turn his gaze to mine before leaning in and pressing our lips together. The kiss was soft and passionate. It lasted for a while before we both pulled away for breath, letting our foreheads rest against the others. I moved my hand from his chin to the back of his neck and put the other on his waist, softly yanking him so that our bodies were flush before placing our lips together in a rougher kiss. I spoke when we pulled away once more.

"We're both alphas, but considering Harry's an omega, I'm sure after his first heat he'll recognize us as potential mates and with how much time he'll spend with us we could make it work." Severus chuckled before swiftly kissing me, this one wasn't nearly as long as the first. When he pulled away he grabbed my hand and tugged me along to the master bedroom, across from Harry's nursery. I chuckled and went without resisting. "Are you taking me to bed Severus?" I had a grin on my face and was barely holding back a full-blown laugh from sheer joy.

"No, I'm merely dragging you to bed so we can get any sleep possible with a very young little just across the hall. I'd like to wait to bed you until I can also bed Harry. I don't mind touching, however." I let my laugh loose before peeling off my outer robes down to my undergarments and flopping into bed. I was on my back and watched as Severus Disrobed, slowly becoming hard as he revealed his pale skin. When he fell into bed beside me I curled into his side and began tracing patterns on his smooth, scarred, porcelain-like chest. I sighed and began dosing off when he lifted his hand to begin running it through my hair. If everything could just stay like this, I would be happy.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Harry's P.O.V.

I woke groggily in an uncomfortable position. As far as I could tell it was still dark out, at least my room was, it was pitch black. I tried to get a better look around the room, looking for Daddy or Papa, only to find I was stuck inside the velvet blanket that had been draped over me. I squirmed and struggled, attempting to break free from it valiantly, failing each time. I anything I had made it worse and I was starting to panic, thinking I may be stuck there forever. I screamed out and continued to squirm, I was not happy in the least and tears were pouring down my face. I heard feet before the door was opened and the light was clicked on. I couldn't see who it was and so, I continued to sob and pull at the blanket trapping my body. It felt like it was attempting to suffocate me. I sobbed in relief when I was picked up and the blanket was unwrapped, burying my face into the familiar chest of my Daddy. I felt two extra hands on me and instinctively knew it was my Papa. I was distraught and glad that my Daddy and Papa had come to my rescue.

"It's okay baby, were here now, the blankets not gonna get you. You're okay now. It's okay." My sobs died down and soon enough I was merely rubbing my snotty nose into my Daddy's naked chest. He bounced me and walked around the room before sitting in the rocking chair and slowly attempting to put me back to sleep. It wasn't long until I succumbed to it, thoughts filling my head as I drifted. I thought of my friends and my new family, my new toys and the care Daddy and Papa were giving me. I adored them and I was glad they were now with me. I wanted it to last forever but dared myself to hope it could actually be real. I decided I'd enjoy while I could before it all disappeared. Yeah, that sounded good, Daddy and Papa could care for me and I'd love them and it'd hurt when they left me but I'd manage. I'm sure they could never truly want me but I longed for it. I wanted this new life, to last forever, even with however much I knew, it never could.


End file.
